Y toqué el cielo
by luthiendiane
Summary: Un fic lleno de amor... Harry y Hermione se encuentran lejos, hay algo más que los separa.. todos los ven como familia.. pero ellos se aman, a pesar de la distancia y de varias personas en medio ... terminarán juntos? ni ellos lo saben....5CAP UP CONTIENE
1. Chapter 1

Y toqué el cielo

No sabía realmente todo lo que lo extrañaba hasta que lo tenía lejos, cada momento, cada instante, cada fugaz recuerdo, su mirada eran como millones de estrellas centelleantes pasando alrededor de su mente, rodeando lo que ellos llamaban magia, el amor estaba con ellos, no había duda, de qué manera? Ninguno estaba seguro de saberlo, ambos se amaban, de diferente forma, con diferente manera pero a su vez con la misma intensidad y con la misma complejidad.

Ella, tan sencilla como siempre, tan capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, siempre enfrentándose a nuevos retos, pero a su vez, tan frágil y delicada cuando el tema concernia a él, solo a él, su única debilidad era él.

Había cosas que los separaban, todos creían que ellos eran como hermanos, de la misma familia y que no podrían verse de otra forma, además de ello, existían otras personas, él tenía novia, y ella lo esperaba, aunque a veces se cansaba, tuvo un par de relaciones, fueron buenas pero nunca funcionaron, creo que después de todo, siempre pensaba en él, su recuerdo empañaba las cosas que podrían darse con otras personas, en su mente solo estaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus labios delgados, aquellos que la llevaban a un placer infinito en donde momentos fugaces se convertían en eternos.

Ahora el famosísimo Harry Potter, el soltero más codiciado, se encontraba como jefe del departamento de aurores en el ministerio, el actual ministro depositaba toda su confianza en él, aunque Voldemort había dejado de existir desde que Harry con ayuda de Hermione claro está y de Ron, derrotaron al señor tenebroso, trabajando en equipo, y siempre todos sabían en el fondo que aunque Harry podría morir pusieron sus esperanzas en él para que la profecía se diera a su favor.

Ron por su parte nunca cambió siguió siendo como era desde siempre, imprudente, gracioso pero sobre todo muy sincero, quería a sus dos amigos demasiado, y ellos a él, con el tiempo, los tres se convirtieron casi en hermanos, una familia que ellos hicieron, siempre juntos, y siempre contaban unos con otros.

Hermione por su parte fue a estudiar a Alemania un tiempo, quería ser la mejor defensora de criaturas mágicas, ya tenía un puesto en el departamento de control y regulación de los derechos de criaturas mágicas, a pesar de ello, le dieron la oportunidad de estudiar y de superarse, con lo que a ella le gustaba hacerlo, aunque le dolió separarse de Ron, pero sobre todo de Harry, de SU Harry, ella ya llevaba tiempo fuera, un año sin verse, poco más en realidad, y aunque él le llamaba por teléfono y le mandaba cartas, ella le contestaba y pensaba todo el tiempo en él, ella en realidad lo amaba, y no podía controlarlo, desde antes de que ella partiera a Alemania, él le pidió que no lo olvidara y le dijo que en realidad la extrañaría porque era lo que más valoraba en este mundo.

---Flash Back---

-Se que es una oportunidad Hermione, pero yo yo no quiero que te vayas

-Lo sé Harry, pero es solo por un tiempo, no es para siempre, habrá un momento para nosotros, nadie sabe de lo nuestro y es mejor así, seríamos criticados por todos, nos ven como hermanos, nos ven como familia, no como … tu ya sabes.

-Para mí, Hermione eres mi novia, no entiendes?

-Si lo entiendo Harry pero es difícil vivir en secreto por el que dirán, hay veces en que quiero salir y gritar a todos, en que cuando una chica se te acerca quiero decirle "Aléjate que es MI novio"

-Crees que no siento lo mismo? Hermione, muero de celos cada que un chico se te acerca quiero estrangularlo, solo te quiero para mí y quiero dedicarte cada respiro, cada suspiro, cada instante quiero que sean por completo para ti.

-A veces creo que lo nuestro es imposible

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es alejarnos de todo y de todos, irnos muy lejos olvidarnos del pasado y preocuparnos por el futuro, Hermione te irías conmigo lejos?

-Sabes la respuesta

-Tenemos que esperar un tiempo, para comenzar una nueva vida, pero ahora por favor no te vayas.

-Harry no me pidas que me quede, sabes que es una muy buena oportunidad, no seas egoísta

-Hermione, se que soy egoísta pero no soporto estar sin ti, quiero respirar todas las mañanas tu cabello, quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía, verte sonreir, verte enojar, que vaya que eres enojona, de carácter fuerte, pero quiero ver cada pequeño gesto, quiero ver como te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa, todo no quiero perderme nada de ti.

-Harry si te dijera la lista de cosas que yo quisiera vivir contigo no acabaría, pero tengo que partir es mi obligación, eres libre de iniciar otra relación, no te pido fidelidad a algo que está muy lejos a lo que posiblemente será un recuerdo, no te pido cercanía porque es imposible, solo quiero que estés conmigo siendo amigos por siempre.

-Estaré contigo siempre Hermione, siempre y superaremos los obstáculos que nos pongan, ya verás mi niña bonita.

-Parto en 15 días Harry, voy a irme alistando, y bueno esto es una despedida triste pero se que regresaré.

-Si no, yo voy a buscarte

Ella le sonrió, después de ello, él la beso primero tan tierno y después con tanta pasión que se sentía un escalofrío en los dos cuerpos.

Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, ya que estaban en el departamento que Harry compartía con Ron, pero el pelirrojo no regresaba de trabajar hasta la noche.

Como todas las tardes, jugaban, se recostaban en la recámara a ver películas, él preparaba las palomitas y ella solo se recargaba en la cama, acostándose y cuando él llego con las palomitas, la contempló como cada día lo hacía, como antes no se dio cuenta que la quería.

-Eres un sueño

-Ahh si?- preguntó ella sin creérsela

-Claro, eres el mío, y lo mejor es que eres mía

-Por siempre Harry.. por siempre

Abrazados vieron una película, a ella le encantaban esas tardes, en que él ni veía la película solo la contemplaba, la abrazaba y era como si ninguno se quisiera separar nunca, de repente, él golpeo sin querer su pierna, fue un golpe inofensivo bastante pero ella siempre tenía que renegar por algo tan pequeño.

-Oye, ten cuidado

-Te dolió?

-Sí – mintió con risa

-Lo siento, te sobo?

-No, mejor me las pagas – y le soltó un golpecito en la cabeza haciéndose la enojada, tenía toda la intención de pegarle, pero él la sujetó por los brazos, ella se dio cuenta que era tan fuerte, pero a pesar de todo, no la lastimaba, jamás lo haría, comenzó la lucha, el forcejeo.. él se reía disimuladamente mientras que a ella le daba más coraje pero no estaba enojada, nunca nunca con él, inmediatamente se escucharon las respiraciones agitadas, los dos.. forcejeando, él la repegaba más a su cuerpo, y ella sentía tan cerca su cara de la propia que se estaba olvidando de zafarse, de repente entre tanto calor que aumento se besaron tan apasionadamente que Hermione creyó que en ese besó dejaba su vida, que Harry le robaba todo lo que había dentro de ella, hurgaba en su boca con tal emoción que a veces hasta nervioso estaba, ella escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente y él deseaba que esos momentos no terminaran nunca. Sus labios rozando, sus corazones a mil por hora, el placer infinito de sentir sus labios, sus lenguas ese sentido tan fino y tibio que provocaba en ambos, sus bocas eran dinamita pura. Cuando por fin luego de un muy largo rato se separaron, ella lo miraba embelesada, era tan guapo, tan lindo, como siempre lo soñó, él .. si era él el indicado.

-Con que la sabelotodo besa como nadie – dijo él riéndose

-Sí, pero el niño que vivió besa mejor

-Mmm no lo sé, creo que besa mejor la sabelotodo jajaja

-Jajaja espero que siempre te gusten mis besos

-Siempre lo harán Hermione, los llevo tatuados en mis labios

Ella observó la hora

-Ohh Harry faltan quince minutos para las diez, me tengo que ir

-Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Me voy por red flu, no es necesario

-Vamos, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, te marchas en 15 días

-Está bien, pero preparamos la cena los dos

-Sí, en definitiva si te dejo sola, quemas la cocina – dijo él contento de que ella haya accedido

-Jaja la cocina no es lo mío, bien lo sabes

---Fin de Flash Back---

Ahora había pasado poco más de un año de esos lindos recuerdos, que una y otra vez volvían a su mente… ella pensaba en él, estaba tan emocionada con su solo recuerdo, pero él … ya no la amaba, un día la amo, ella estaba segura de ello, pero como solía pensar el amor siempre se acaba por muchas circunstancias y la lejanía es una de ellas.


	2. She'll be back

_**She will be back**_

A pesar de todo Hermione seguía estudiando, seguía enfrentándose siempre a nuevos retos, con frecuencia asistía a hogares de las familias más influyentes en donde se sospechaba había maltratos hacia elfos, ó algunos sirvientes magos que tenían, eran severamente castigados, también squibs que estaban bajo el mando de esas familias poderosas y ricas que sentían podían pasar por alto las leyes mágicas y los reglamentos de las mismas.

Harry por su parte después de que Hermione se fue continuó escribiéndole, ella siempre le contestó y se mostraba disponible, y él la extrañaba eso era algo irrefutable, pero tenía que continuar su vida, se dio cuenta de ello, quería esperar a Hermione, después de todo era un hombre y se sentía solo… la compañía de una mujer más cercana que tenía era Ginny y recordando que ya había andado con ella de repente así como en sexto año el amor surgió nuevamente, aunque Harry no habría nunca podido decir si en realidad era amor, debido a que en sexto año lo deslumbro su forma de ser, pero no lo enamoró por completo, eso solo Hermione lo había logrado y nadie.. ningún Weasley ni nadie sospechaba la relación que llevó con Hermione por miedo a que ellos los rechazaran, era la única familia que ahora tenía el moreno y el pensar en su rechazo lo atemorizaba, en realidad sabía que Ron seguía queriendo estar con Hermione y todos los pelirrojos lo apoyaban para conquistar a la castaña, pero él nunca tuvo tacto con ella, siempre resultaban peleando, cosa que a Harry a veces ponía de malas, pero muchas otras se reía de sus discusiones infantiles, pero sobre todo de que Hermione no quisiera a Ron, como lo quería a él.

Dos meses después de que Hermione estuvo establecida en Alemania, él regreso con Ginny, no pudo decir que fue feliz, pero al menos compañía tenía, aunque siempre añoro la compañía de Hermione en esos momentos, para el moreno fue muy difícil decirle a ella que regreso con la pelirroja, y no supo porque no quiso decírselo por teléfono si no que envío una lechuza, la castaña sufrió como no recordó hacerlo en mucho tiempo, en tiempos oscuros en que Voldemort era el causante de tantas desgracias ese era el tiempo en que sufrió y desde ahí no recordó dolor más grande hasta el día que se enteró de esa relación. La ahora Hermione ya estaba recuperada, no totalmente pero decidió que si el moreno pudo seguir adelante con su vida sin ella.. ella lo haría sin él, poco a poco.

Hermione se alistaba para irse a la institución en la que estudiaba, seguía viviendo sola, pese a algunos anuncios que había colocado de compañera de departamento, ya que era muy grande para ella sola y a veces le incomodaba escuchar el eco en su departamento ó el hecho de llegar y no tener alguien a quien decirle  
"Hola".

Y así ella sabía que estaba en exámenes finales, pronto llegaría el momento de regresar a Inglaterra aunque no quería se sentía apesadumbrada, entonces sonó el teléfono de su departamento, lo descolgó y describió quién era.

-Bueno

-Bueno, Hola Hermione – dijo alguien con total alegría

-Hola Ron, cómo estás?

-Bien y tú? Todo bien?

-Si, gracias y por allá?

-De maravilla, las cosas van muy bien para mi familia, han ascendido nuevamente a mi padre en el ministerio, yo creo que fue gracias a Harry – dijo el pelirrojo pero al instante en que menciono el nombre de Harry ella solo murmuró

-Ahh Harry …

-Si, y tú? He estado pensando en que puedo ir a visitarte, hay espacio para que me aloje unos días en tu departamento, no?

-Así es, si quieres puedes venir a visitarme, pero en dos semanas terminan mis exámenes finales y en lo que me entregan mis papeles de constancia de estudios, yo creo que a más tardar estaré un mes aquí.

-Ohh entonces me tengo que apresurar a ir, no?

-No prefieres esperar a que vaya? Falta muy poco

-Ya no aguanto las ganas de verte Hermione

-Yo también ya quiero verlos

-Harry y Ginny se van a alegrar por la noticia

-Crees? – preguntó fingida aunque al escuchar esos dos nombres juntos el estómago se le revolvió

-Sí, yo creo que Harry te extraña mucho, recuerdas una foto que tiene contigo saliendo de Hogwarts, en donde lo abrazas y él te abraza?.. se ven muy felices

-Si, la recuerdo

-Ha habido varias ocasiones en que lo encuentro observando atentamente esa foto, y suspirando, creo que te extraña demasiado

-No veo por que, él tiene a Ginny

-Jajaja Hermione, por favor, no compares, Ginny es su novia, y tú su mejor amiga, su hermana por no decirlo, es distinto el cariño entre ustedes

Sin que Ron lo quisiera, recordó a Hermione que eso era cierto, le provocó un ardor en el pecho, pero ella ya no lo extrañaría no más.

-Entonces Ron, me avisas acerca de si vienes ó si esperas a que vaya?

-Claro, aunque lo más probable es que yo vaya contigo, solo te he visitado una vez a lo largo de este año.

-Me alegrara mucho tener caras conocidas Ron, sabes que eres bienvenido

-Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir, oye comienza a agradarme el feletono

-Teléfono

-Bueno lo que sea

-Hasta pronto Ron

-Hasta pronto, cuídate y espera mi llamada ó mi carta

Y así comenzó su día nuevamente con noticias de Ron, Harry, Ginny, que aunque no quería saberlas le llegaban, a veces ella hablaba a la casa de Harry y colgaba, antes de que contestaran, no se animaba a hablar con él, pero por otro lado quería escuchar su voz, saber qué había pasado con ellos.

Ella estaba saliendo con un chico ahora, su nombre Oliver, a su corta edad era maestro de la institución a donde iba Hermione a estudiar en Alemania, se llevaban muy bien, era un chico bastante apuesto, pero sobre todo muy inteligente, eso fue lo que a Hermione le impacto y por lo que aceptó salir con él, aún sabiendo que no tenía la misma oportunidad de que lo quisiera como quería al moreno.

-Harry Harry

-Ron tranquilo, puedes entrar sin tanto alboroto a mi oficina – dijo un poco molesto Harry

-Lo siento, es solo que necesito unas vacaciones

-Ahh y por eso tanto alboroto?

-Bueno, sí, lo que pasa es que acabo de hablar con ella

-Con quién?

-Como que con quién? Con Hermione – al instante el moreno sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago y así Ron obtuvo toda su atención

-Y qué te dijo, Cómo está? Le va bien? Nos extraña? Dijo algo de mí?

-Cálmate amigo, no le pregunté tantas cosas, pero tengo que ir a verla, dijo que me podía recibir en su departamento, y pues, sabes lo que la extraño, por favor, necesito vacaciones.

Harry se sintió apesadumbrado, había hablado recientemente pocas veces con Hermione, desde que ella supo que andaba con Ginny, ya no quiso saber de él, y él se sintió culpable, pero no iba a esperarla todo el tiempo, y más con la presión que ejercían los Weasley en él, ellos querían que ya se casaran, que Harry ya formalizara su relación con la pequeña Ginny, él se sentía alegre con ella, pero no feliz, eso solo lo había logrado la castaña, que adivinaba sus pensamientos, que sentía que con solo mirarse ella podría saber si actuó mal, y nadie más que ella era capaz de reprocharle las cosas, de regañarlo, de decirle que estaba mal, el amor era eso, pero su amor estaba muy lejos, y ahora probablemente hasta se había olvidado de él.

Sintió una punzada en su estómago, al pensar algo que tanto había temido, y si ella se enamoraba de su mejor amigo, si por fin al verlo a él con Ginny, ella se sentía atraída por Ron? El solo pensarlo lo dejo atónito, pero no podía negarle las vacaciones a Ron que tanto deseaba.

-Sí, Ron, veré que puedo hacer con tus vacaciones – contestó al fin

-Gracias amigo, no sabes, todo lo que le prepararé, tengo que hacer que se enamore de mí, bueno al fin que pronto regresa

-Cómo que pronto regresa?

-Sí, ella regresará como en un mes, está en examenes finales, y en lo que le dan sus papeles, será como un mes solo lo que esté allá

"Un mes" pensó el moreno, lo dejo impactado la noticia, después de no haberla visto en más de un año, por fin regresaría, qué haría? Y Ginny? La podría abandonar y después regresar con la castaña? Pero la principal pregunta era… la castaña aún querría regresar con él? El solo pensarlo lo puso muy nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y su mente lo llevo a viejos tiempos en donde le reborujaba su cabello y la besaba en la frente, cuando Hermione fruncía el ceño ó se mordía el labio inferior, la verdad era que cada día de su vida la recordaba, pero no podía vivir de un recuerdo, y si ella regresaba, ya no lo sería más, dejaría de ser un recuerdo, y no dudaría en dejar a la pelirroja para estar con ella.


	3. Lo que el destino aguarda

_**Capítulo 3…**_

_Antes que nada, gracias a los que leen este fic, es realmente algo que siento y que pienso, mi fic es algo muy lindo para mí, significa tanto, y es dedicado a una persona muy especial, espero les guste y se aceptan consejos, reclamos, etc etc, en serio._

_Muchos besos y por favor REVIEWS _

_Suerte _

_**Lo que es destino aguarda**_

Cuando Ron llegó a la Mardriguera, era evidente su buen humor, su cambio de sentido del humor, la forma en como irradiaba alegría le conmocionó a su madre y hasta a los propios gemelos, Fred y George.

-A qué debemos tanta felicidad de nuestro hermano menor?

-Fred, tus burlas hoy no podrán tener efecto en mí

-Y las mías?

-Tampoco George, simplemente estoy lleno de esperanzas

-Vamos, dejen a Ron tranquilo, qué ha pasado contigo hijo, porqué tan feliz?

-Pues veras mamá, le pedí vacaciones a Harry y va a tratar de conseguírmelas, espero que lo haga, porque de eso depende mi futuro.

-Sigo sin entender

-Mamá, hablé hace rato con ella... si con Hermione, le llame a Alemania y le comenté que si podía ir a verla, ella me contestó que si, que había espacio en su departamento para pasar unos días con ella, tengo tantas ganas, depende de cómo vea yo la situación igual y le digo si quiere ser mi novia, al fin falta poco para que regrese a Inglaterra, su diplomado ya terminó, y se que seguirá y podrá tener un empleo aquí para cuidar los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, es una persona muy inteligente, capaz, y ahora podría ser mi novia.

-Me parece magnífico hijo, Hermione siempre me ha gustado para nuera, quiero decir es linda, inteligente y amable, todo lo que puedo pedir para ti, esperemos que Harry te consiga el permiso para ir a verla.

-Eso me huele a boda- dijo Fred

-Si, claro, eso si Hermione quiere – secundó George y ambos rieron

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ron los ignoró, era tan feliz que no quiso amargarse.

Harry por su parte toda la tarde estuvo pensando en ... ella... en como ya no le hablaba, aunque sabía que ella era la que colgaba cuando llamaban a su casa, estaba completamente seguro, la quería, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que ella se hubiera ido, busco consuelo en otro, y desde que se lo informó a Hermione, ella no quiso saber más de él, y con obvia razón, ella no se esperaba la noticia, ella esperaba que su amor siguiera a flote, pero Harry no soportó la soledad, era eso ó... el amor disminuye con la distancia, necesita siempre forjarse, alimentarse, día con día, convivir, conocerse aún más, darse detalles, sorpresas, cariños, y poco a poco el cariño que Harry le tuvo... disminuyó, ya no la amaba, al menos eso pensaba el moreno, pero nunca se sintió tan bien con alguien, como con ella, nadie la podía superar.. nisiquiera Ginny cuando está con ella, quisiera que hiciera las mismas cosas que la castaña, la anhela tanto, pero simplemente era demasiado débil como para estar solo, lo que a Harry le hacía seguir con Ginny era que estaba seguro que Hermione no lo había olvidado, y que cuando ella regresara de Alemania iba a volver con él, caería de nuevo rendida a sus pies, porque aún lo seguía amando, y él también... a su forma, y sabía que la amaría igual ó más intenso que antes, cuando ella volviera, porque iba a volver, y sobre todo, iba a regresar con él. Ahora la pregunta era.. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Ginny? Ya inventaría una excusa, pero de que continuaría su romance con la castaña lo haría porque lo que sentía por ella era más intento de lo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

El detalle con el que Harry no contaba era un apuesto chico ... Oliver, profesor de Hermione, y además de eso su novio, el chico perfecto para Hermione, con los mismos intereses, hasta en las materias, eran iguales, Aritmancia.. su favorita, así como transformaciones y un gran dote de una memoria excepcional.

Ese día por la tarde Hermione fue a ver a Oliver a su cubículo, después de dar clases, el chico, se moría por ella, se podía decir que la inteligencia, gracia y elegancia de la castaña lo impactaron, y sabía que era una mujer como pocas, ó más bien como ninguna, ella era única, y la trabaja como una princesa.

-Ohh mi cielo, pasa – dijo él levantándose y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

-Hola, terminaron mis clases y vengo a raptarte, vamos a comer, ó estás muy ocupado

-No no, claro que vamos, qué quieres hoy?

-Se me antoja una pizza ya sabes algo comun

-Lo que mi nena quiera – dijo él riéndose.

Todo el camino fueron platicando de diversas materias, a ella le era muy reconfortante su compañía, en realidad.. ella lo quería mucho se llevaban de maravilla, conversaban de los mismos temas, compartían gustos y pasiones, era lo que a ella le encantaba de él, nunca pensó que podría tener mejor compañía en Alemania que Oliver.

-Oli, por cierto, un amigo de Hogwarts, Ron, lo recuerdas, va a venir y se quedará unos días en mi departamento, viene de vacaciones y a visitarme, ya sabes, pronto regresaré a Londres – diciendo lo último notablemente triste.

-Dirás, regresaremos a Londres

-Qué? – preguntó ella impactada

-Sí, he decidido no dejarte ir, y mejor me voy contigo, allá podré dar clases también en una buena academia, ó si no podría impulsar algunas leyes, algo como lo que haces tú, no te parece estupendo?

-De hecho me alegra demasiado – dijo ella con sinceridad- pensé en que debíamos separarnos, pero has decidido acompañarme y eso me demuestra lo mucho que me quieres como para cambiar tu vida por seguirme

-Te seguiría al fin del mundo Hermione

-Muchas Gracias Oliver

-Porqué?

-Por demostrarme que el amor si existe, y que cuando se quiere.. uno da todo lo que puede y más.

-Sabías que te quiero, no?

-Ahora ya estoy segura – dijo ella mirándolo de manera especial

Pasaron solamente dos días, y Ron seguía presionando a Harry con lo de sus vacaciones, hasta que el día Jueves por la tarde le dio la gran noticia

-Amigo, te informo que puedes irte mañana por la tarde de vacaciones, pero no pude conseguir mucho, por lo cual tendrás que regresar el Martes

-Qué el Martes, pero es tan pronto?

-Lo siento, sabes que hay demasiado trabajo en el ministerio, lo aceptas amigo, en serio es lo más que pude hacer por ti?

-Vaya que bien, pues si no hay de otra lo acepto, pero después me tienes que hacer bien un favor eehh

-Amigo hago lo que puedo, le das mis saludos a Hermione, dile que no sea mala, que se comunique conmigo, que la extraño demasiado, que al menos me mande una carta pero que quiero saber de ella, de cómo le va, como es su vida en Alemania

-Ella te lo podrá contar pronto, no ha de tardar en regresar, faltan poco más de tres semanas.

-Tienes razón, pero por favor, dícelo, ahh y dale esto de mi parte – Harry sacó una pequeña caja que estaba perfectamente cerrada y que además contenía un hechizo protector de tal forma que solo la castaña pudiese abrirlo, y ver su contenido.

-Yo se lo doy amigo, y bueno al rato preparo mis maletas para salir mañana mismo a verla, tengo que informarle, y muchas gracias

Se abrazaron, y Ron se fue directo a buscar un teléfono y comunicarle a Hermione la noticia, de que podría verla mañana mismo, si le daba la contraseña para llegar a su casa por Red Flú, ya que ella había pedido al ministerio, que su departamento fuera bloqueado, y que ninguno supiera sus palabras secretas para así no tener visitas inesperadas llamadas "Harry Potter"

Ron preparó su maleta, ya había hablado con Hermione para decirle que al siguiente día llegaría con ella, pero era un manojo de nervios, tenía tantos deseos de verla, que esos mismos nervios lo estaban consumiendo, así eran Ron... siempre tan despistado.

-Mamá, no se me olvida nada?

-Hijo, ya revisamos todo, muchas veces, no se te olvida nada, por cierto Harry vendrá a cenar? – le preguntó esto ultimo a Ginny

-Dijo que hoy no podía mamá, pero que muchas gracias por la invitación

-Ese Harry se la pasa todo el tiempo trabajando hija, digo me encanta para ti, es muy bueno para ti, pero yo esperaría que te diera un poco más de tiempo, como lo hacía con Hermione, recuerdas? Pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, claro, es como su hermana, pero eran tan lindos juntos, que se veía la gran armonía que había en los dos, a veces quisiera que ustedes dos se vieran como ellos.

-Mamá no digas tonterías, Harry y Hermione se ven como hermanos – sentenció Ron

-Bueno, hablando de Harry, ya llevas el regalo que te dio para ella?

-No, sabía que algo se me olvidaba, Gracias mamá- dicho esto, echó el pequeño estuche en su maleta, y así, se disponía a salir el siguiente día rumbo a Alemania, lleno de esperanzas, alegría y un gran confort por verla.


	4. Ya hay alguien más

HOLA A TODOS 

Bueno aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo, ahora intentaré hacerlos más grandes y también publicar más seguido.

Espero les guste la historia y dejen REVIEWS, cualquier anomalía por favor coméntenla.

Sus reviews son importantísimos para mí

Gracias y besos a todos

Ya hay alguien más 

Llegando en unos instantes hasta la comodidad del departamento de Hermione, se sorprendió al verlo tan ordenado, bello, con un toque de elegancia y muy sofisticado, adornado por bellos cuadros, así como figuras de barro de distintas civilizaciones, y un toque de un departamento de una mujer soltera, elegante pero con colores alegres, y muy suaves.

-Hermione – atinó a gritar en cuanto la observó sentada en su sofá esperándola

-Ohh Ron, que gusto verte – se dirigió y se abrazaron un largo rato, debido a que Ron no la soltaba, aspiraba su aroma, y la miraba fijamente, acariciaba sus mechones castaños.

-Son iguales que la última vez que los vi

-Qué?

-Tus mechones, bueno ya sabes tu cabello es el mismo

-Ahh – dijo ella con una sonrisa- si nunca he podido hacer nada por ellos

-Así son perfectos – dijo él volviendo a abrazarla

-Bueno, mira, está será tu recámara, espero estés cómodo, la preparé en tan solo dos días, digamos que era una habitación vacía, y ahora, quiero que descanses un poco, el trabajo te ha de tener vuelto loco

-No Hermione, no puedo descansar, es Viernes y sólo estaré aquí hasta el Martes, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo aquí en Alemania, vamos, salgamos a comer, ó ya lo hiciste?

-Bueno la verdad no, quieres salir, ó te preparo algo?

-Salgamos, quiero conocer un poco de Alemania, claro con la mejor anfitriona que puede haber.

-Gracias Ron, y bueno deja busco una chamarra y vamos

Ella fue en busca de su chamarra y cuando regresó el pelirrojo estaba listo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras comían en un cómodo restaurante de comida alemana en el centro muggle, él no podía dejar de observarla, su mirada, su platica, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios carnosos que tanto le hacían volverse loco y querer comerla a besos.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace platicar contigo Ron, en medio de tanta gente desconocida, se que llevo bastante tiempo aquí, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy muy buena para hacer muchos amigos – intentó sonreír y prosiguió – te extrañé tanto Ron

-Y no tienes idea de todo lo que yo te extrañé, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba .. te extrañé Hermione, porque eres mi Hermione

Ante estás últimas palabras, Hermione se sintió realmente extraña, por no decir desconcertada, a caso Ron la quería como algo más?? No eran solo amigos?

-Bueno y cuéntame ahora, yo ya hablé mucho, cómo están todos por allá?- dijo ella tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, claro que el pelirrojo no notó la evasión de la castaña.

-Muy bien, todos te mandan saludos, te extrañan, sobre todo Harry, ya te comenté que lo he encontrado viendo tus fotografías?, pues sigue haciéndolo, además, ahora sale con mi hermana, y es el yerno favorito de todos los Weasley, ya sabes, todos nos llevamos de maravilla con él – decía el pelirrojo mientras ella movía su comida con el cubierto, y se limitaba a mirarla tratando de no sentir ... simplemente de que las palabras que estaba diciendo Ron se le resbalaran, y que ella lo tomara como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra persona – espero haga muy feliz a Ginny, ellos dos realmente lo merecen.

-Me alegro por ambos – mintió descaradamente intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que fue un intento fallido.

Después de comer, pasearon por un parque, la que hablaba como casi siempre, era ella, le comentaba lo que había aprendido ahí, lo feliz que estaba estudiando, y ahora que veía otra meta alcanzada, la hacía sentirse plena, hablando laboralmente.

Él se limitaba a escucharla, a verla, observarla más bien, solo asentía cada palabra que ella decía, no había nada más en su mundo en esos momentos... que ella.

-Regresemos al departamento Ron, te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo ella con alegría

-Sí, vamos, es alguna persona importante?

-Bastante, de hecho vas a seguir viendo a esa persona

-Eso suena bastante misterioso, entonces vayamos a prisa

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hermione, Ron se dispuso a acomodar con básicos hechizos su ropa en la recamara que ella le había preparado, y entonces escuchó ruidos en la sala, supuso que había llegado la persona que ella le había mencionado, y así, fue rápidamente para ver quién era la persona. La escena que presenció fue horrible, hubiera preferido que alguien pateara su cabeza ó que lo aventaran de la torre de astronomía, le dolería menos, ó por lo menos hubiera estado inconsciente, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, estaba perfectamente conciente viendo como Hermione besaba tiernamente a un chico.

Mudo.. estaba mudo de la impresión, de celos, del coraje, de decepción, eran demasiadas emociones, pero claro, él era un estúpido, ¿Cómo diablos pudo pensar en que la chica más maravillosa y perfecta estaría sola?, estupefacto lo observó intentando desaparecerlo con la mirada. Lo tenía en frente, alto, con piel bronceada, que para estar en Alemania eso era rarísimo, aún no lograba ver sus ojos, ya que estaban cerrados debido al beso con la castaña, pudo ver su cabello perfectamente lacio, color castaño pero oscuro, así como su cuerpo bastante bien formado, supuso que debía de hacer ejercicio, y sintió ganas de matarlo, pero la gran impotencia de hacerlo, ya habían pasado algunos minutos, y él...aún no lograba reaccionar.

Hasta que por fin se separaron..

-Ron.. ohh que pena, has estado observándonos, lo siento

-No.. yo... no.. lo que pasa.. es que no quería interrumpir

-Ohh no te preocupes, ven, mira te quiero presentar a mi alguien especial, mi apoyo incondicional, y mi felicidad aquí en la gran Alemania.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione me ha comentado mucho de ti, te tiene un gran cariño, y si eres su amigo, eres mi amigo- le estiró la mano para saludar al pelirrojo y este tardó en aceptarla – Me llamo Oliver

-Vaya.. que sorpresa me llevo, nunca nos habías comentado – dijo con un toque de reproche – Yo soy Ron

-Lo que pasa es que en Berlín encontré su apoyo, y quería el momento perfecto para presentarlos, pero ahora se dio, y bueno, hemos tenido poco contacto, por eso hasta ahora te lo presento Ron

-Hasta cuándo estarás aquí Ron? – preguntó el novio de la chica

-No lo sé – dijo él más para sí que para sus acompañantes

-Me habías dicho que para el Martes tenías que regresar al ministerio, no? – comentó la castaña bastante extrañada

-Sí, pero no te mencioné que Harry me dijo que si salía algo "urgente" tendría que posponer las vacaciones, regresarme inmediatamente

-Ohh ya veo – dijo ella

-Harry.. ese nombre me suena, sí, claro, lo has mencionado unas cuantas veces, Harry y Ron, tus mejores amigos en el colegio, no es así linda?

-Sí, te los mencioné

-Vaya, me falta a uno por conocer, que bien, pero dentro de poco lo conoceré, y tendré el gusto de platicar con él – decía Oliver en un tono hasta alegre por inmiscuirse más en la vida de su amada.

-A qué te .. te refieres?

-A que acompañaré a Hermione, yo también iré a Londres, no podría vivir separado de ella, y bueno estoy arreglando todas las cosas en la universidad, y espero conseguir un traslado, y dar clases en algún colegio de Inglaterra.

-Eres maestro?

-Sí, soy maestro

-Y uno muy bueno – comentó la chica y su novio se limitó a abrazarla, mientras ambos sonreían

-Espero que haya una vacante y me pueda ir de Berlín, y llegar a Londres con todos los ánimos para dar clases allá.

-Ojalá así sea – dijo Ron intentando no caerse de la impresión, de la decepción pero sobre todo de la tristeza y el enorme vacío que ahora sentía en su corazón.

-Ron, nos permites un momento? Iremos a comprar algo para cenar, no tardaremos, ahora me tocará preparar algo, verás como he mejorado notablemente en esto de la cocina, Oliver me ha ayudado mucho – le dedicó una sonrisa, y es que realmente su compañía, su ser le hacía mucho bien a ella, era ...perfecto.

-Sí, claro, mientras voy a la recamara – dijo él muy serio

En cuanto salieron del departamento, Oliver observó, que la voz de Ron era muy apagada, y que estaba extraño, aunque no podía asegurarlo puesto que no lo conocía.

-Tu amigo es muy serio

-Al contrario, es muy chistoso, a veces siento que nada le da pena, nos hacía pasar por muchas cosas bastante vergonzosas – rió al recordar al menos un par de aquellas situaciones

-Entonces porqué estaría así ahorita?

-Supongo la noticia le cayó de sorpresa, ya ves lo que dijo, que nunca le mencione nada al respecto.

-Bueno, y cómo mucho?

-Como elefante, debemos de prepararle algo rico, es nuestro invitado de honor

-Uy, si lo tratas tan bien me pondré celoso – dijo él con un fingido tono de incomodidad

-Él es solo mi amigo Oli, y tú... no lo eres .. eres algo más que eso.. más grande y más superior

-Hermione, te quiero tanto – le decía mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, Ron estaba muy nervioso.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Por tu expresión, me estás dando miedo

-Me acaba de llegar una carta, y dice que no pueden esperar hay asuntos urgentes del ministerio, tengo que ir a atenderlos, inmediatamente.

-Oh, en serio son tan urgentes como para posponer e interrumpir tus vacaciones?

-Al parecer si, la carta es breve y no me explican demasiado, lo lamento, no podré quedarme con ustedes, tengo que regresar a la Madriguera.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Ron – dijo Hermione

-Sí, tenía la intención de conocerte más, y conocer más del mundo de mi Hermione, pero bueno, será dentro de poco tiempo, en tres semanas andaremos en Londres.

-En otra ocasión platicaremos todo lo que quieran, vale? – dijo él intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentía, la gran depresión en la que estaba metido.

-Bueno, ya tienes tus cosas?

-Todo listo

-Te veré pronto Ron, no olvides saludar a todos de mi parte, y espero que te vaya bien, me hablas ó me mandas alguna carta, para saber si todo está bien por allá, muchas gracias por visitarme y nos veremos pronto por allá.

-Sí, Hermione, me dio mucho gusto verte – dijo sinceramente él, aunque con un toque muy obvio de melancolía – y espero que vayas con nosotros pronto

-Amigo, te veremos pronto – dijo Oliver y se despidió con un fuerte y amable apretón de manos.

Lo que no supieron, la castaña y su novio fue que Ron... se llevaba el corazón destrozado, y su alma compartía el sentimiento de desolación que las personas más tristes solo habían conocido, era la verdad el momento más triste de su vida, cuando pensaba declararle su amor y confesarle todo.. era cuando alguien se le había adelantado.

La diferencia entre Londres y Berlín era de solo una hora, por lo cual, seguía siendo noche y en la Madriguera estaban todos cenando, nadie se dio cuenta de la llegaba del pelirrojo y que él como todo un autómata, se fue a escondidas a su recámara.

Por supuesto que la carta "urgente" había sido una excusa barata para no seguir en ese departamento, torturándose, viendo escenas de amor, y sobre todo al ver como la mujer de sus sueños se le iba, y como cada sueño que tuvo con ella se desmoronaba en frente.


	5. Y toqué el cielo

Hola Hola 

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, ahora dejaré un poco mas de Fic, espero lo lean, y espero el lemon no lo sientan tan fuerte y haya quedado lindo,

Gracias por sus reviews, please, pongan tantitos

**Y toqué el cielo**

Esa noche, nadie se percató de la presencia de Ron, iba a estar ahí el mismo Sábado, es decir como si sus vacaciones hubieran durado un día, como le pesaba haber ido a Alemania a ver a su querida Hermione, pero sabía que tarde ó temprano se enteraría de la noticia, entonces fue mejor así, ó mejor dicho no tuvo control y por algo pasaban las cosas.

Ni siquiera recordó que olvidó darle el paquete que le mandó Harry a Hermione, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, además, no podía dormir, decidió prepararse una poción para adormecerlo, y solo por esa noche la primera y la más cruel que había tenido en mucho tiempo, olvidarse de lo acontecido.

Así, logró poco a poco dejar su mente en blanco y no pensar, solo dejar que el tiempo pasara.

La mañana siguiente Harry llegó a la madriguera para desayunar con Ginny, ya que en la semana no la había visto supuestamente por el exceso de trabajo.

-Buenos Días amor, que bueno que vienes, mi mamá ha preguntado mucho por ti – dijo ella saludándolo

-Le diste mi recado? – dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios

-Sí, aunque ella preferiría que pasaras más tiempo conmigo

-Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo

-Es lo que yo le digo, pero ella siempre dice que con Hermione antes pasabas mucho tiempo, y el trabajo era más, porque aún había hijos de mortifagos que no estaban encerrados en Azkaban

-No solo de eso es mi departamento y lo sabes, bueno, luego lo platico con tu mamá – dijo él dando por terminado el tema

-Sí, oye y cómo le estará yendo a Ron?

-No les ha avisado nada?, yo como quisiera haber ido, pero Hermione no me había dicho que conectó su departamento a Red Flú

-Eres auror, eso lo pudiste haber sabido

-No Gin, lo que pasa es que ella pidió que su departamento estuviera oculto, y que nadie supiera que estaba conectada a Red Flú, ahora hasta que Ron le dijo, le ha de haber dicho para no hacerlo viajar tanto tiempo

-Perfecto

-Qué es perfecto? – preguntó contrariado

-Pues si a ti no te lo dijo y a Ron si, es por que seguramente deseaba verlo tanto, y mi hermano y ella posiblemente ahorita estén aprovechando el tiempo muy bien – sonrió con picardía – ya sabes amor, no desperdician el tiempo – ante este comentario Harry pudo sentir como la sangre le hervía en todo su cuerpo, una punzada horrible en su estómago y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo que sintió.

-En verdad crees que ella podría estar enamorada de él?

-Porqué no?, en la escuela así fue, siempre peleando, ella lo celaba y él a ella, yo lo definiría como amor apache

-Entonces crees que eso es amor?

-Así es

-Yo difiero de tu idea, Hermione necesita alguien igual que ella, perfecto, valiente, sagaz, inteligente, y no alguien que todo el tiempo se la pase con bromas y que no tome nada en serio, digamos que ella necesita alguien a su altura

-Insinúas que mi hermano es poca cosa para Hermione? – preguntó molesta

-Lo digo claramente, Ron es mi amigo, y lo quiero demasiado, es casi mi hermano mejor dicho, pero hay que reconocer, que Hermione es mucha pieza para él, es madura, inteligente, valiente, hermosa, simpática, y siempre tiene una respuesta razonable a todo, y también es muy divertida

-Si no supiera que quieres a Hermione como tu hermana, me pondría celosa – dijo ella aún más molesta

-Sólo soy sincero- respondió ignorándola

Los demás comenzaron a bajar al comedor, saludando alegremente a Harry, convivían todos en armonía y Harry era prácticamente el yerno favorito, y además, de la familia, como otro hijo para Molly.

-Mi Ronald no nos ha enviado noticias suyas

-Tranquila mamá, lo más seguro es que se esté divirtiendo

-No ves que llevaba tanto deseando ese viaje? – dijo ahora George

-Sí, bueno pero eso no le quitaría 5 minutos, no?- contestó ella preocupada

-Él está bien mamá, lo aseguro – dijo Ginny

Y así siguieron almorzando, hasta que notaron la presencia de alguien parado en la puerta, todos voltearon a ver esa forma que estaba delante de ellos.

Para encontrarse a un desmejorado y nada alegre.. Ron

-Ohh Dios Mío, qué ha pasado?, está todo bien hijo?, porqué regresaste?, sucedió algo con Hermione?

-Mamá – dijo él y solo atinó a abrazarla, ya que ella se había parado y lo examinaba a su lado, en cuanto sintió los brazos de su hijo rodearla, supo que las cosas no andaban nada bien, y que el corazón de su hijo estaba destrozado, aunque no conocía la razón, y por el simple hecho de ser su madre, maldijo internamente a Hermione

Los demás lo miraban sorprendidos y conmovidos, nunca lo habían visto de esa forma, tan... destrozado.

Pero el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima era Harry, y sobre todo, se moría por saber el motivo de su estado de ánimo, ¿Qué habría dicho, hecho ó visto con Hermione? Para que le doliera tanto

Nadie quiso preguntar algo, sabían que no era el momento para hacerlo, por lo cual todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, aunque Harry intentaba buscarle la mirada a su amigo quien la tenía gacha, pero quería adivinar y leer en esos ojos la verdad, porque lo que le concerniera al tema de Hermione, él quería saberlo, ella estaría bien?, le habría pasado algo? Después de unos instantes de pensarlo, supo que eso no era, si no Ron les hubiera dicho, y entonces fue cuando se imaginó lo peor.

Ella tenía a alguien... sí, había alguien en su vida, y Ron lo supo un día antes, por eso se regreso, no soportó verlo.

-Siempre Ron fue muy débil y algo cobarde – murmuró de forma en que Ginny lo escuchó levemente

-Qué dices?

-Nada nada, sigue comiendo- ordenó

Aunque de su cabeza no le sacaban esa idea, y de su corazón esa opresión, la cual significaban celos, y lo estaban consumiendo por dentro, así como la furia que sentía, coraje con ella por no esperarlo, y por no demostrar que realmente lo quería, ¿Cuántas veces dijo que lo amaba?

Eso era el amor que ella le había dicho, que le había confesado?, se lo llevo el viento? Así de fácil?

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, pero no se iría de la Madriguera hasta saber la verdad, por más que esta le doliera, y sobre todo lo enfureciera, pero ella lo iba a escuchar si su versión era cierta, ella tenía que rendirle cuentas, e iba a ir a verla por red Flú ese mismo día si fuese necesario.

-Hijo por Merlín, como un poco más, ó te vas a enfermar, tú siempre comes demasiado

-No tengo hambre, subo a mi recámara – dijo el pelirrojo

Una vez que salió de la cocina, todos se miraron expectantes hasta que Ginny habló.

-Seguramente ella lo rechazó, no hay otro motivo, y él que se hizo tantas ilusiones, pobre de nuestro hermano.

-No entiendo porqué rechazarlo, mi Ron es un buen muchacho, un buen mago, un buen todo, cualquier mujer querría estar con él

-Pues no Hermione – dijo Fred

-Ni otras cuantas...millones – dijo George con una risita

-Ustedes son unos insensibles, no se como pueden ser tan crueles con su hermano

Harry quien se mantenía al margen de la discusión entre todos los Weasley, estaba más bien ideando la forma en como sacarle toda la información a Ron esa misma tarde, para saber que procedía a hacer con Hermione Jane Granger

-Voy a ver a Ron – dijo el moreno

-Espera, yo creo que es mejor que lo dejes solo – sentenció la pelirroja

-Yo no creo eso Gin, tu hermano necesita ahorita un apoyo, a eso voy, no te preocupes

-Sí, hija, mi pequeño necesita desahogarse con alguien

Y así, Harry subió a ver a Ron, este a su vez estaba recostado en su cama, boca abajo, y se le alcanzaban a escuchar leves susurros ó más bien lloriqueos.

-Ron? – preguntó el un poco preocupado

-Ella anda con alguien Harry, yo los ví, no me lo dijo, bueno me lo presentó, pero después de verlos besándose, ella... anda con él, y se ven tan lindos... ella lo quiere a él, y se ven tan enamorados- al ir diciendo cada una de las palabras, Harry se ponía rojo de la furia, y además de ello, celoso por que alguien estaba con su Hermione, como tanto lo temió, alguien que no conocía, pero es que a Hermione tan poco le valió él?? Y lo olvidó con el primer hombre que se encontró? Se le paralizó por completo el corazón, si Ron no hubiese estado boca abajo, hubiera visto el rostro de Harry.

-Quién es él? – dijo friamente, pero Ron de nueva cuenta lo ignoro, estaba demasiado ensimismado en su dolor.

-Uno de sus maestros del colegio, bueno del diplomado

-Qué? Pero si podría ser entonces su padre, no puede ser, esa Hermione ha actuado cada vez más irresponsable, desde que nos escribe ni se comunica con nosotros, su vida ha de ser un caos., pero estoy seguro de que ... – no pudo continuar porque Ron de nueva cuenta lo interrumpió

-No, Harry, él es el hombre perfecto para ella, tienen tantas cosas en común, se quieren, y no es nada grande, tiene nuestra edad lo más seguro ó un poco mayor, pero ella lo quiere y él se muere por ella.- mencionó casi llorando

Harry sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, sí, había escuchado a Ron decir "Ella lo quiere" Acaso era eso posible?, aquella que una noche le juro amor eterno, se había olvidado de él?, y peor aún, él seguía anhelando esa noche, tanto que a veces soñaba con ella, con revivirla, era un recuerdo que llevaba impregnado en su mente, pero al parecer ella ya no, ella busco con quién estar, no importándole lo que había pasado con ellos, y Porqué andaba con ese chico, cuando sabía que pronto iba a regresar, y que podrían reanudar su relación?, de pronto un funesto pensamiento y aclaración pasó por la mente del moreno. Ella sí lo ama.

-Amigo, sabes cuántas mujeres hay que no sean Hermione? – dijo el moreno, sabiendo que la respuesta era que sí, pero que ninguna de esas mujeres eran como ella, ninguna tan especial como Hermione.

-Sí, pero eso no me interesa, yo a la que quiero es a ella, nadie es como ella, ni la mitad de ella, solo hay una y la que quiero es Hermione

-Vamos vamos, no por eso te vas a dejar caer, piensa en que ella no es para ti, mira, hay tantas lindas chicas, solo que tú te estás obsesionando con ella, déjala ir, si algún día en un futuro deja a su novio – al decir esto, automáticamente apretó los puños – tú podrás tener una oportunidad con ella, además, eso será muy pronto, dudo que su relación persista a pesar de la distancia, ella se vendrá pronto.

Ron no quiso darle a Harry la mala noticia de que Oliver vendría con Hermione, estaba cansado y no quería seguir platicando del mismo tema, por eso calló ese tema.

-Harry, no le di la caja que me diste, me salí inmediatamente, lo siento – dicho esto le dio el pequeño estuche

-No hay problema Ron, me voy a casa, por cierto, cuál es la contraseña para la casa de Hermione por Red Flú?

Por suerte, Ron no prestaba mucho atención y sobre todo no analizaba lo que le preguntaba Harry, solo se limitó a contestar.

-Chocolates amargos

Harry rió levemente, al parecer Dumbledore le había contagiado el como poner las contraseñas, fue gracioso, pero estuvo decidido a ver esa misma noche a Hermione.

Bajó a despedirse de su novia, y de la familia de su novia, iba demasiado rápido, Ginny lo notó, pero no le preguntó nada, y cuando llegó a su departamento, fue a su chimenea, y se transportó al departamento de Hermione.

Hermione no tenía ningún aviso, puesto que la única persona que se transportaba por Red Flú a su casa era Oliver, y Ron hace unos días, entonces no notó que alguien había irrumpido en su departamento.

Harry lo vió admirado, un departamento con colores suaves y elegantes, libreros repletos de gruesos libros, cuadros contemporáneos, figuras artísticas, y todo sumamente ordenado, estaba frente a la sala, pero al parecer nadie estaba en su casa.

Entonces escuchó ruido en la cocina, unas voces, fue sigilosamente hasta allá.

-No te quedó tan mal – decía un hombre

-Oh vamos, tú te comerías hasta piedras – esa era la voz de Hermione

-Sólo si tu me las das ó tu las preparas – rió fuerte de nuevo el chico

Harry sintió que la cicatriz le ardía y que ni Voldemort había cansado tanta furia en él como la voz de aquel hombre que estaba en la cocina con Hermione.

-Oh, cielo, recuerda que tengo que ir a arreglar lo de mi cambio a Londres, tendré que ir a la escuela, sé que es sábado, pero la Universidad si arregla los asuntos de las permutas, entonces iré a ver, te veo mañana?, paso por ti

-Está bien Oliver, tendré que pedir algo de comer, porque esto me quedó realmente horrible

-Vas mejorando, eso me alegra y debería de alegrarte – mencionó el chico y Harry por unos segundos no escuchó nada, supuso entonces que la besó para despedirse de ella.

-Hasta mañana Herms

-Suerte Oliver

Al notar que Oliver se dirigía hacia la cocina, para salir, corrió y se metió por un pasillo que iba a las recámaras, al menos eso supuso Harry, y notó que él salía por fin del departamento, cuando lo vio de espaldas, reconocía que como dijo Ron, era joven, con buen cuerpo, moreno, pero más no pudo ver, aunque le dieron ganas de abalanzársele para golpearlo.

Caminó hasta la cocina nuevamente, cuando entró Hermione estaba de espaldas, limpiando el desastre que había dejado por el guiso que intentó hacer con la ayuda de Oliver.

Y ahí estaba, ella, con su cabello enmarañado, su cuerpo delgado y estético, su pequeña cintura, un pantalón de mezclilla que le asentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, una blusa rosa, que le dejaba ver su espalda, no pudo evitar suspirar, olvidándose por un momento que estaba molesto, celoso y furioso con ella, pero quería abrazarla, y por un momento olvidarse que los demás existían, lo que importaba era ese momento.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía físicamente, pero sin embargo cada noche, recordaba cuando ella estuvo con él, la noche en que fue la más feliz para el moreno, y sin embargo ella ahí frente a él y olvidándose de todo lo que habían vivido, sintió una tristeza al pensar en que ella ya no lo quería más, y que él tendría que conformarse con su amistad.

No quiso hacer ningún ruido, estaba bien, así, solo contemplándola, era realmente hermosa, sus movimientos eran finos, sutiles y delicados, cuánto la extrañaba, sintió unas ganas enormes de correr, besarla, abrazarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, entonces.. la castaña dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda que no había visto mucho tiempo, y que por alguna razón brillaban notablemente.

-Ha..Harry - dijo ella y abrió los ojos como platos, enmudeció, sería una alucinación? Realmente estaba el moreno ahí, frente a ella, tantas veces se imaginó esa escena, que él tuviera un poco de interés y lo demostrara, y nunca sucedió, sin embargo cuando menos lo pensó, cuando menos lo deseo él estaba ahí, porqué?- qué...qué haces aquí? – dijo ella

-Es lo primero que se te ocurre decir? – preguntó él fríamente, pero los ojos le brillaban aún más- después del tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy ... impresionada, pero bueno no me esperaba tu visita, es todo.

Él se acercó peligrosamente, la mirada en sus ojos seguía, ella retrodeció por automático, un paso, él avanzó más, otro paso retrocedido por la castaña, hasta que ya no tenía a donde ir, y él la tomó entre sus brazos, pero no fue un abrazo tierno, sino uno posesivo, uno en el que le exigía sentir lo mismo a ella, ella inmóvil, no lo abrazaba, estaba atónita, no supo como reaccionar, mientras él se aprisionaba más profundamente a su cuerpo, olía su aroma, su cabello, su cuello, sí ese era el olor de su Hermione, lo recordaba y era el mismo, quiso quedarse así por una eternidad, pero notó que ella no correspondía a su abrazo.

-Qué pasa? – le susurró el moreno al oído

-No entiendo nada – dijo ella estremeciéndose y sintiendo que las piernas temblar

-Qué es tan difícil de entender?, acaso no querías verme? Tenemos más de un año sin vernos, y al parecer tú no estás alegre por ello

-Sabes que me alegra, pero me desconcierta, nunca espere esto

Él beso su cuello suavemente, lo aspiró, suspiró y supo que ahí en ese lugar, estando lejos de su hogar era donde se sentía más completo y pleno que en ningún otro sitio, pero sobre todo más feliz.

Subió trazando un camino de besos, del cuello hasta su oreja, pasando por sus cachetes y llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios, le plantó un beso suave ahí, y entonces ella fue cuando reaccionó, aventándolo y haciendo que la soltara.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry? – dijo enojada

-Porqué?, qué te pasa a ti, porqué me avientas?

-No se que haces aquí, y no puedes aparecer de pronto en mi casa, y besarme, solo porque un día te acordaste de mí, de mi existencia, y decidiste que me necesitabas, qué creías? Que con solo venir iba a caer rendida a tus brazos?, te equivocas demasiado, hace meses terminaste esta relación, y decidí seguir con mi vida, ahora la tengo, soy feliz, no te necesito, llegué a pensar que mi vida sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias no valía la pena, pero ya no soy la misma que dejaste Harry, y fuiste tan cobarde como para cortarme por una simple carta, ya no soy esa Hermione que espera algo de ti.

-Pe.. pero bueno lo acepto, fui un cobarde, no tuve el valor para renunciar a lo que más quiero, a enfrentarlo, pero tenía que seguir mi vida, y fue por eso, sabía que tú ibas a regresar, pero en lo que lo hacías decidí andar con Ginny, solo era algo temporal

-Que yo sepa, sigues con ella, y me serías infiel conmigo, pero no quiero ni pensarlo, porque tú no tienes respeto por nadie Harry, te desconozco, yo no voy a caer en tu juego, y sinceramente no se a que viniste, no vas a conseguir nada, así que hazme un favor y regrésate por donde viniste.

-No me vas a dejar explicarte nada?

-No hay nada que explicar, y lo mejor es que te vayas

-Hermione, si crees que he venido en vano te equivocas y no me voy hasta que me escuches.

-Habla rápido entonces.

-Se que fui un tonto, se que no te he valorado lo suficiente, pero en serio, lo de Ginny no es algo importante, solo fue .. por por que no quería estar solo, y si te hice daño, perdóname, por favor, sé que pronto regresarás, y podremos seguir viviendo lo nuestro, el amor que te tengo es tan grande que podremos enfrentarlo todo.

-Corrección Harry, el amor que me tienes no es grande, no pudiste ni siquiera enfrentarte a la distancia, y yo no quiero ya ese amor, lo quise mucho tiempo, hasta que demostraste que el amor es otro concepto para ti, y yo ahora estoy bien sin ti

-Estás segura de ello? – preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente

La tomo de los brazos y la rodeo, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, tomándola fuertemente, pero no lastimándola, colocando su rostro muy cerca de él.

-Contesta, estás segura que estás bien sin mí? – dijo él con sus labios casi pegados a los de la castaña que intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, él era más fuerte. Ella en ese instante sentía que el corazón se le saldría, que iba a caer y demostrarle que era muy débil, que en el momento en que él lo pidiera, ella iba a regresar con él, y no, las cosas no serían así, nunca, él no la amaba, eso demostró, y aunque estuviera ahí, ella sabía que estaba ahí solo por su ego y gran orgullo, a que ella lo olvidara.

-Sigo manteniendo mi palabra, estoy bien sin ti – dijo ella tratando se sonar lo más convincente posible, pero Harry lo supo, y no le creyó nada.

-Es que acaso ya olvidaste esa noche?, la noche que fue tan especial para ambos, en la que estuvimos juntos, sí, fue un día antes de que vinieras a Alemania, la recuerdas? – dijo el moreno al oído de la chica.

------Flash Back ----------

-Mañana me voy Harry, te voy a extrañar tanto, no sabré como poder hacerle para no sentirme tan infeliz sin ti

-Estaremos en comunicación, y te aseguro que cada día de mi vida, me acordaré de ti – dijo el moreno, mientras se sentaba a su lado, estaban en la sala del departamento de Hermione.

-Te amo tanto Harry

-Yo también Hermione, no sabes lo que eres para mí – dijo el moreno besándola tan tiernamente, pero había algo diferente en este beso que en todos los demás que se habían dado, y era que ambos sabían que era la última noche que pasaban juntos, es decir, nunca habían estado en la intimidad, pero si habían dormido juntos, solo dormir, abrazados, y ahora en este beso se demostraban la sed que uno tenía por el otro.

Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, y comenzó a morder su labio inferior, ella respondía con gemidos que a él lo hacían ponerse más caliente con ella, pasando su brazo por su espalda, acariciando su cuello sin romper el contacto de sus labios, lamiendo sus labios, separándose, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, de una forma tan rápida y a la vez con tanta tortura que ella no podía resistirse a nada de lo que hiciera, lo atrajo más hacia ella, y se recargó por completo en el sofá, haciendo que él quedara encima de ella, ella le alborotaba su cabello negro azabache, que tanto le gustaba y que era tan rebelde, le encantaba hacer que quedara más rebelde.

Así comenzó todo, comenzaban a calentarse más los ánimos, y de pronto los dos se sintieron con la necesidad de más, él quería más de ella y ella más de él.

Comenzó a quitarle su blusa, tratando de no separarse de su boca, le acarició la espalda desnuda, aunque aún tenía el sostén, y aunque su mirada no se había posado en sus senos, en cuanto la desvió no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle, haciendo que ella también se apenara, pero él lo notó, eran perfectos, redondos, ni grandes ni pequeños, simplemente del tamaño perfecto, el contacto con su piel fue tan suave, lo hizo estremecer, al tocar y sobar la espalda de la chica, ella sintió escalosfrios.

Se apresuró a quitarle el sostén, como pudo, puesto que era su primera vez, y el trabajo se le estaba complicando, maldijo que no pudiera hacerlo con mayor velocidad, pero valdría la pena, mientras ella, le besaba el cuello, le mordía la oreja y le susurraba que lo amaba al oído, así como gemía cuando él aspiraba su aroma, pegaba su nariz sobre ella, y la acariciaba de forma tan suave y tierna. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, una vez que lo hizo pudo contemplarlo, era perfecto, delgado pero con forma, como si sus músculos se le marcaran, y al cargarla aún se le notaban más.

Cuando el pecho del moreno quedó desnudo, ella sabía que ahora tendrían que quitarse los pantalones, así que comenzó a bajarle el cierre al pantalón del moreno, notando que ya había un bulto en esa parte de sus pantalones, y antes de bajar su pantalón metió la mano, comenzando a acariciar su miembro, al principio suavemente, pero después con más fuerza, al tiempo en que el chico soltaba gemidos de placer, y decía su nombre.

-Her..Hermione, sigue sigue

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta aahh

Así siguió por unos minutos más, hasta que decidió que ya no podía estar sin él, seguían besándose, pero ella al sentir su miembro en su mano, se sentía cada vez más excitada, él al notarlo, le bajó rápidamente el pantalón sin despegarse, y al sentir todo su cuerpo junto a él, lo acariciaba con locura, rápidamente, su piel era tan suave y frágil.

-Eres hermosa – le susurraba

-Tú me ves hermosa

Pronto también le quito la ropa interior, y ella seguía recostada en ese sofá, la contempló por unos instantes, amó su desnudez, esbelta, perfecta, suave, delicada y suya, lo mejor era que ella era suya.

-Te he deseado tanto

-Valió la pena la espera, no? – le dijo risueña

-Claro, esta es la escena más maravillosa del mundo

-Lo mismo pienso Harry

-Estoy en el mismísimo cielo.

Al decir esto lo besó, introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo un delicado frenesí con su lengua, ella bajaba con sus manos lo que quedaba de su ropa... el boxer, aquella prenda que se interponía entre ellos y quería quemarla en ese instante ó desaparecerla.

Las caricias no cesaban, los dos estaban ardiendo, la temperatura no podría subir ni un grado más, en ciertos momentos solo se observaban, tratando de buscar sus miradas, la comprensión, y sobre todo encontrando el amor que tanto se tenían.

-Te amo Harry – dijo ella entre jadeos

-Eres mi vida Hermione, te amo tanto – dijo él acariciando sus mechones castaños

Descendió con su lengua por el cuello de la chica, llegando a su busto, lamiendo, succionando sus pezones, mordisqueándolos provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y gimiera bastante fuerte, descendió y se entretuvo en su obligo, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno, y las manos del moreno por el trasero de la chica, eran perfectos, los dos eran perfectos.

Cuando de nueva cuenta Harry subió a besar su cuello, ella le susurraba ardientemente cosas al oído, comenzando a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando escalofríos en el chico, cosa que ya no soportó, y poco a poco comenzó a separarle las piernas.

Harry sintió la gloria cuando la punta de su miembro rozaba la intimidad de Hermione, ella a su vez salto un poco del nervio y del miedo, pero no le importaba, quería que siguiera, Harry notó que se incomodo un poco.

-Quieres esto realmente?

-Lo deseo tanto, no pares

Él le besó la frente y poco a poco, con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en Hermione, encontró la sensación más hermosa de todo el mundo, la cavidad de ella era tibia, y lo recibía a la perfección, los dos cuerpos eran perfectos juntos, embonaban a la perfección, Hermione al sentirlo en él, se estremeció, gimió de placer.

Harry comenzaba a hacer el movimiento de cadera un poco más fuerte, entraba y salía en ella cada vez más rápido, aumentaba el ritmo, le estaba haciendo el amor de la forma más deliciosa posible, de repente, Harry no encontraba forma de pararse, estaba en ella, dentro de ella, sobre de ella, y era de ella, eran uno solo, estaban llegando al climax, ella no dejaba de gemir, y él se sentía tan bien en ella, era una sensación de plenitud, estando dentro de ella, era tan tibia, tan estrecha que sentía como su miembro se estremecía en ella, cuando él se movía en ella, simplemente la castaña se volvía loca de pasión.

Poco a poco entro en ella, hasta que lo hizo por completo, espero a que llegaran los dos juntos al orgasmo, que los dos tocaran el cielo, y cuando llegaron, él se derrumbó en ella, ambos tenían una capa de sudor, que hacían ver sus cuerpos brillantes, seguían mirando agitadamente, pero llego el momento de paz.

-Fue lo más maravilloso del mundo Hermione, nunca nadie podrá igualarlo, te amo te amo

-Llegué al cielo, lo toqué y regresé, todo eso contigo, no puedo pedirte más, no me atrevería – le dijo susurrándole y besándole.

Así se quedaron dormidos, toda la noche, ante los brazos de Morfeo, pero sobre todo nunca olvidando los momentos que acababan de estar juntos.

Estarían grabados en su piel por siempre.

----Fin de Flash Back-----

Hermione regresando a la realidad, alejando un poco el recuerdo de esa noche y teniendo tan cerca al moreno solo atinó a decir

-La noche en que toqué el cielo.


End file.
